Listen
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Based loosely off 3x18. The failed sceance brings back memories for Regina. Emma is there to comfort her. TW for childhood abuse. SQ oneshot.


_Based loosely on 3x18. An SQ oneshot. TW for child abuse. _

_Summary: The failed sceance brings back memories of Regina's childhood. Luckily Emma is there to comfort her._

"She doesn't want to talk to me," Regina says with a sad sigh. Even after all these years she still feels that sting of rejection. She had a feeling this wouldn't work but still she had hoped. She had remembered that final smile she got from her mother, the one that gave her a glimmer of the love she wishes she had had her whole life. She had thought of that smile and hoped beyond hope that maybe this once her mother would come through for her.

She was wrong.

Emma frowns sadly as she watches her secret girlfriend's face deflate into sorrow. She hates seeing Regina so upset and here in front of her parents and Hook she cannot offer comfort the way she usually would. With the threat of Zelena looming over them she knows this is incredibly hard for Regina in so many ways. Once again it's a glimmer of hope in the form of family only for the glimpse to be crushed. It's another person who in name should love her and support her who instead seeks only to harm her. It's another way for her mother to hurt her.

Emma wishes there were more she can do. All she's able to in the end is to squeeze the hand clutching her own and subtly rub slow circles on Regina's palm with her thumb. The brunette turns to her before giving a small grateful nod before turning to the rest of the group.

"I'll clean this up. We should explore other options since this didn't work." The disappointment is still plainly written on her face and try as she might she cannot mask it.

Charming suggests they check out Zelena's place and Emma agrees to go along. She's not surprised when Regina wants to stay behind this time. She knows Regina well enough to know when she needs some time to think and recover from this blow.

As Hook and Charming exit Emma pulls back. Her mother is staying to 'help' but Emma knows it's because she and Regina have their own issues to discuss, issues that need privacy which is why she forces herself to leave even though all she wants is to stay.

Her gaze meets Regina's and the brunette nods before they slip into the study.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks tenderly brushing over her girlfriend's arm. They've found that even without her heart Regina still feels intensely and Emma knows it's because Regina feels with her whole soul and not just her heart. She knows that she feels love strongly but she also feels the intensity of sorrow too.

Regina sighs, "She never wanted to talk to me Emma. Why would today have been any different?"

Emma frowns before caressing Regina's cheek lightly, "I'm sorry she didn't come through for you. You know I'll always be here to listen right?"

"I do," Regina replies, "Now go. I'll be fine Emma I promise. I'll call you later."

* * *

After the day's excitement Regina falls into her bed wearily. She never did call Emma. She didn't have to. Her mother did visit but instead of showing her the truth she desired Regina was given a painful reminder of how her mother treated her. She can still feel the sting from where the ghost of her mother tossed aside as if she were nothing.

Cora chose to possess Snow and through her they learnt about Zelena's circumstances. Mercifully for them all Snow and the baby were unharmed. In a move Regina never could have anticipated several years ago she fought for Snow rather than against her. She defended her family today and she feels good about it. She wishes she felt happy right now but she doesn't. Right now her thoughts are surrounding her past. Seeing her mother brought her memories right back.

Emma left with her parents to check in on Henry and make sure they were alright. Since she's been back Emma has had to stay elsewhere at night. She has had to stay with Henry and Regina does understand that. She just wishes her son had his memories and that the woman she loves was here with her.

Regina turns in her sheets tiredly. She needs sleep but she doesn't want it. She knows what will come when she shuts her eyes and this time she has no-one to help soothe away her nightmares. When memories have returned to haunt her in the past Emma knew how to comfort her, she was always just there. God she misses Emma especially tonight.

Emma had offered to stay but Regina told her to go. Whilst she had wanted to say yes and have Emma back here with her she couldn't be selfish. Henry only remembers Emma and he needs her there too. Even if he doesn't know her he's still her son and she wants him safe and protected. She trusts Emma to do that.

She fights sleep for as long as she can but it finds her anyway.

_"Mama!" Regina cries excitedly as she scampers down the hall. The five year old just had her first riding lesson and she wants to tell her mother all about it since Cora missed it. _

_Cora sighs in exasperation before lowering her book down, "What?" she asks snappily. _

_"Mama I have so much to tell you," Regina says her eyes shining with happiness. _

_"It better be important," Cora replies already looking irritated. _

_"I had my first riding lesson. It was awesome!" Regina shouts bouncing on her feet from joy. _

_Cora frowns, "For god's sake Regina. Why would you bother me with something so trivial? I'm trying to do important work here. Don't bother me." _

_"But you're my Mama and I thought-"_

_"Thought what?" Cora snaps. _

_"I thought you'd want to know," Regina says with a frown wondering what she did wrong to incur her mother's anger rather than her happiness. She wonders why her mother never looks happy to see her. _

_"Well I don't," Cora replies coldly, "Now get out of my sight." _

_"Mama I'm sorry. Please listen to me! I didn't mean it!" Regina cries as she squirms in her mother's grasp. _

_"Oh you didn't mean it? I guess that makes it better does it?" Cora asks with a furious snarl, "You humiliated all of us and made a fool of yourself in front of a visiting kingdom. Now get in there and shut up you foolish girl. I will deal with you later." _

_With that she throws Regina into the vault of hearts, Regina's least favourite place. It is the room of her nightmares. _

_"No! Mama! Please!" she shouts as the door slams to a close. _

_She sobs loudly banging her fists against the door. "Mama!" she cries but her pleas are drowned out by the beating of hearts. _

_"I loved him!" Regina shouts as tears spill down her cheeks. Daniel lays dead on the floor and with dies her dream of love and happiness. She turns to her mother furiously wishing for once Cora would listen to her. _

_She doesn't. _

_"Enough!" Cora shouts. "I have endured this long enough. Wipe away your tears my darling because you are going to be queen." _

_"I don't want to marry the King," Regina says quietly._

_No-one listens._

Regina wakes with a small sob. She knew her sleep would be full of past torments but knowing does not make it any easier to bear. She slides her knees up to her chest as the pain from her dreams lingers on. She wipes the tears from her eyes wishing she had someone, Emma, to talk to right now.

As she wishes it there's a knock at her window.

Hope lights in her and she walks over to the window still surreptitiously wiping tears away before pulling back the curtain. She smiles when she sees who's there. She doesn't hesitate to open the door and once she does Emma's arms are around her.

Emma simply holds her for a few minutes before they walk into the bedroom and sit on the bed. There Emma once again draws Regina into her arms.

"Why did you come back?" Regina asks.

"Because I don't just to listen to what you say Regina. I listen to the things you don't say as well and today when you told me to go I knew you needed me to stay. You just didn't want to say so because of Henry."

"He needs you too," Regina says.

"I know but right now he's sleeping safe and sound in Snow and David's apartment. I knew he was okay but I needed to make sure you were Regina. I know you and I knew that after today you could use someone to be here and listen. I love you so I always want to be that person."

Regina smiles, "You always know."

"I always know," Emma replies. She leans in to give Regina a tender loving kiss. She strokes the brunette's cheek tracing her thumb over old tear trails, "Do you want to talk?"

Regina sighs, "I knew the memories would come back. She never wanted to listen to me. She only talked to me if she felt she had to, if she wanted me to do something or to punish me. I never felt like I really mattered to her you know? No-one used to listen. Daniel did but he could never do much about it. My father listened but he didn't do anything about it. Then no-one really listened to you and with you Emma I always feel like I matter."

"Because you do," Emma replies, "You matter Regina. You matter to me. You always have and you always will and whenever you need to talk I'll be here to listen. Never forget that."

Regina smiles as another tear falls down her cheek, "God I've missed you."

"I missed you too but I'm here now."

"You'll have to leave soon."

"Not tonight Regina," Emma assures her, "I told you Henry's safe. I told him I was going out on a stakeout for the case and that it was important business."

"He'll be annoyed you lied."

"I didn't. Well I did about it being about the case but I did go out for something important – you and I'm staying here all night. I'll be here Regina and I'm staying until morning and maybe I'll even stay for breakfast. Either way I'm here and I want to listen to you."

Regina smiles, "I'm just glad you're here."

Emma smiles back, "Always. Do you want to talk some more?"

"No," Regina replies, "We need to sleep Em and now you're here I know I'll be able to. I just needed to know you were here I think."

Emma nods, "I know you can save yourself but you don't always have to. Go to sleep. I'll be here if you need me. I always will."

Regina smiles as she turns in Emma's arms. She draws the blankets over them. This time she doesn't fight sleep. This time she knows that if nightmares strike her she is in the arms of someone who will always be there to listen to her, even when she says nothing at all.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
